


Wolf Pup

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [24]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Family, Gen, Kid! Ezra, Love, M/M, Werewolf! Ezra, Werewolf! Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Rex and Kanan find a werewolf pup in the streets. Werewolf! Rex X Kanan, w/ Werewolf! Kid! Ezra.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "what if where Ezra is younger during rebels. So Kanan and Rex are together and Rex is a werewolf, so they find a seven year old Werewolf Ezra, hes in his Werewolf form and tries to run. Not knowing Rex is one too and he's been abused. So Rex transforms and pretty much Kanan and Rex adopt him."
> 
> CUTE X3 ENJOY!

"You sure you wanna go out on a date tonight?" Rex asked, unsure as he and his husband stepped onto the ramp of the Ghost. "Two full moons and werewolf don't mix,"

"You're able to control yourself in front crowds now, remember?" Kanan gave him a smile. "It's fine. I trust you enough to not lose yourself,"

"Well... alright," Rex sighed and returned the smile. "but if I start to get a little furry because of discomfort, we're heading back, okay?"

"That's fair," Kanan nodded then he looked up at the Twi'lek captain. "Hera, we're heading out!"

"Have fun, you two," Hera waved them goodbye then she turned to head back to the cockpit.

Kanan and Rex chuckled then they headed out of the ramp and headed to Lothal's Capital City.

X

The full moons were glowing bright and above. Ezra, a small werewolf pup with fur of midnight blue and dark gold and eyes of sapphire, whimpered as he ran through the field. The poor orphan pup was cold, tired and hungry, but his hunt that night was unsuccessful, with the hunters out and about, trying to catch him to either kill him or sell him.

He slowly made his way to the nearest restaurant. He walked towards the door and knocked on it. The door slid open, and a grumpy alien butcher came out.

"What the?" he glared down at Ezra and snarled. "Take your furry self out of here, you pest!" He took out a knife from his apron and raised it threateningly. "GET LOST!"

The wolf pup whimpered and whined, but the butcher wasn't budging. He soon swatted Ezra, causing him to jump and run off, with the butcher running after him with rage.

At that same time, Rex and Kanan were headed to the restaurant. The clone heard yelling and a small whimper from afar, causing him to stop in his tracks. Kanan stopped too, turning to his husband in confusion and concerned.

"Rex? What's wrong?"

"Shh," Rex held a hand as his ears picked up the whimpering again. "Do you hear that?"

"No..." Kanan closed his eyes and felt the Force pull on him. "but... I do feel something,"

Rex looked around as the yelling got louder and louder. He soon spotted the butcher, chasing a wolf pup and coming their way. His eyes widened.

"Kanan, WATCH OUT!" Rex grabbed his lover and pulled him aside just as the butcher came.

"Woah!" Kanan yelped as he was pulled out of the way.

Their presence shocked the butcher, who came to a stop and fell on his back. This gave Ezra the opportunity and only chance to run faster and take his leave, running deeper into the city.

"Blast it!" the butcher growled and got up, glaring at the pair. "You faggots let that pathetic get away!"

"Did... Did that wolf do anything to you?" Kanan asked with a frown.

"I DON'T NEED AN EXCUSE TO KILL A WOLF!" the butcher roared out before heading off back to the restaurant.

"Poor wolf..." Rex sympathized. "We should go look for him,"

"Good idea," Kanan agreed. "I don't feel like going to that restaurant after meeting who works there, anyway,"

X

Ezra curled up in an alley way, his fur helping him to blend in with the darkness of the alley way as he rested. He thought of sleeping through his hunger that night, but the more he thought of it, the more it felt like his stomach was gonna eat the rest of his organs, so he decided to rest for a moment then head back to hunting for food.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way. His ears rose then he looked up to see Rex approach him. He shot up in alarm as the old clone turned to face him.

"Hey," Rex spoke as he slowly approached him. "It's alright..."

Ezra whimpered, backing up as a hand was stretched out towards him. He soon jumped back and ran off as fast as he could to escape.

"Wait, WAIT!" but the wolf pup didn't hear him out and continued to run and run out of the streets and into the field.

X

"Where did he go?" Kanan asked as he ran to his husband.

"He got scared," Rex shook his head. "He doesn't know that I'm a werewolf, like him. Poor pup. Must be an orphan,"

"How do we find him now?"

"I'll find him through my other form," Rex offered. "Just follow behind me, alright?"

"Okay," Kanan nodded. "Go ahead. I'll comm Hera to tell her what we're doing,"

Rex grinned then he felt his whole body burn as he transformed, fur, tail and fangs growing as he also grew in height. He let out a howl before running off, picking up on the wolf pup's scent and following it. He followed the scent to the field and found the poor pup curled up in the grass, trembling in fear and hunger.

'Poor kid.' Rex frowned and made his way to the wolf.

Ezra immediately caught the clone wolf's scent and looked up in shock. His ears drooped before he let out a whimper and backed up. Rex noticed this and stopped.

'It's okay, kid...'

'L-Leave me alone... please...' Ezra whimpered.

'It's okay.' Rex smiled. 'I won't hurt you. Promise.'

Ezra looked distrustful but slowly approached the other wolf. He looked up at the old clone wolf and tilted his head.

'Who... Who are you...?'

'The name's Rex.' Rex said, moving his muzzle to sniff the boy's fur. 'You're just a pup, aren't you?'

'Mm-hmm.' Ezra nodded. 'I'm Ezra.'

'Nice to meet you, kid.' Rex slowly went beside him and chinned him on the fur. 'How old are you?'

'S-Seven.'

'Oh.' Rex's eyes widened. 'You're... an orphan?'

'Yes.' Ezra nodded again. 'My parents were just killed by the Empire.'

'Oh...' Rex felt pity for the wolf pup. 'You... You've got nowhere for you to go?'

'Yeah...' Ezra sighed. 'And I'm hungry too...'

'I think I can help with that.' Rex gently scooped the pup via jaw and set him down on his back. 'Just hang on and trust me, alright?'

Ezra gulped but nodded, lowering his head to get comfortable. Rex smiled then he ran back into the city.

X

"...And we'll comm you again when we get back, alright?"

["Understood, Specter 1."] Hera's voice echoed through the comm before clicking off.

Kanan sighed and set his comm on his belt when he heard his husband's footsteps near him. He smiled and looked up to be met with Rex's amber eyes staring down at him.

"Hey, love,"

Rex smiled and nuzzled his spouse's chin. Kanan giggled and kissed him.

"Did you get the kid?"

'Yes, I did.' Rex nodded and pointed his muzzle to the wolf pup sleeping on his back. 'Poor kid. Parents killed by the Empire. Orphaned little 7 year-old.'

"He's only seven?!" Kanan frowned and stroked the wolf pup's fur. "Oh, poor kid..."

'Can you get something for the kid to eat while he naps, love?'

"Good idea," Kanan nodded. "Poor child must be starving, huh?"

'You have no idea.' Rex sighed and turned. 'I'll be waiting by the field, so the kid doesn't panic.'

"See ya there," Kanan waved his husband goodbye then turned to head to the stores.

X

Ezra woke with a yawn, stretching his paws. He looked around and found himself still on the back of the other werewolf, who turned to him as soon as he woke up.

'Hey, kiddo.' Rex gave him a smile. 'How you feeling?'

'Still hungry.' Ezra grumbled.

'Don't worry, kid. My husband's on it.' Rex licked the young pup's cheek to comfort him. 'He'll be here with food for ya.'

'He... He doesn't need to...' Ezra soon felt embarrassed about the attention. 'I... I'm sorry if I'm causing you and him any trouble.'

"It's no trouble at all,"

Ezra turned to the voice to find the man staring down at him with a smile. He held two bags in his hand as he made his way to them.

"Hey, kid, nice to meet you," he said. "My name's Kanan. And you are...?"

'E-Ezra...' the wolf pup whimpered, backing up a bit. 'You... You're not a werewolf...'

"No, but I love my werewolf husband all the same," Kanan reached out and gently stroked his fur.

Ezra felt warmth and comfort as he was stroked. He soon leaned forward and allowed the man to scratch him behind the ears. Kanan cooed.

"Aww, you're so cute," he grinned then he took out one bag. "I also heard you were hungry. Want some meat?"

'Meat?' Ezra perked up, ears shooting up. 'For me?'

"All for you, kid," Kanan nodded and gave the huge meat to the wolf pup, who began to munch in an instant.

He chuckled then he turned to Rex, taking out the other meat. "And one for you too, love,"

'Thanks, love,' Rex gave an affectionate lick to his husband before taking the meat in his own jaw.

Kanan leaned on his husband's fur and closed his eyes to relax as the wolved gobbled up their share of meat.

X

{Next day}

"What took you two so long out there?" Hera asked as she watched the pair approach the Ghost.

"We... were tired and had to rest out in the field," Rex told her with a nervous grin.

"And...?" Hera raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to the story than met the eye.

"And..." Rex sighed. "we kinda adopted a kid,"

"Kinda?"

Rex shrugged and motioned to Kanan, who was carrying 7-year old Ezra, who was back in his human form, in his arms. "Poor kid was orphaned after the Empire killed his parents. He's a werewolf too, hungry and abused by society,"

"Oh," Hera's expression softened into a smile. "I see,"


End file.
